


A Good Vibration, A Sweet Sensation

by vinoharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Other, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinoharry/pseuds/vinoharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a free night in what feels like ages and well, there’s no better way to spend it than getting himself off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Vibration, A Sweet Sensation

**Author's Note:**

> the title's from marky mark's good vibration bc i found it hilarious to title it that...
> 
> this is completely self-indulgent

It happens because Harry’s bored.

Or well, it happens because for the first time in a long time, Harry’s got nothing on his schedule and an entire night to himself.

Well, he did have some invitations, but he turned his phone off before stepping into the bathroom and hasn’t given it a second thought.

He’s just taken a bath with a sparkly, fizzy bath bomb that left his skin smooth and soft to the touch. His hair’s tied up and away in a bun and he has a pair of black briefs on. Technically, he didn’t have to put them on after he dried off his body, but he’s always loved to take it slow even if it’s with himself.

Harry starts slow, he rubs creamy lotion into his ankles; the scent of clementine’s cutting through the sharp smell of lavender candles he lit. He works his way up his right calf, digging into the muscle in the most delicious way. Yoga has left his muscles tight and he hasn’t had enough time to get them properly massaged out. Thinking about it, most of his body feels wound up tight and the anticipation of orgasming, of coming so hard his body will be loose and pliant for a good night’s rest makes him dig his nails into his upper thigh.

There are tiny half crescents with lotion squished around it in his inner thigh. He spreads it out and over his leg. The tiny hairs cling to the body butter. He mimics the pattern on his opposite leg before working up his body. His fingers press and feel every inch of his stomach, his lower back, his chest until he can’t take it any longer and has to flick his fingers over his nipples.

He’s half hard in his boxers, soft music coming from the speakers he set up on the bedside table. He moans softly, squeezing his nipples until he’s filling up quicker. Harry’s arms and shoulders receive less attention as he works to lotion his body.

Anxious, Harry wipes his hands off on his duvet and opens his bedside drawer. He takes his time to choose his lube, opting for the thick one that’s silky and water-based. The wet wipes are his next grab because it’s always good to have those near and dear and then because he’s feeling particularly up for it, he takes out the black vibrator with the flared head.

Harry sets up the pillows at the headboard until he can comfortably lie against them. The lotion has set into his skin so it doesn’t stick to the comforter and he kicks out his legs long and parted. Starting slow, Harry pushes the heel of his hand into the bulge in his pants. He grinds upwards, rutting his hips when the head of his cock snags against the fabric. His teeth sink into his skin as he does it again, then again, digging his heels into the mattress and pressing upwards.

He grabs the outline of his dick through his boxers and dances his fingers up the underside as best as he can. There’s not as much space to work with confined, but Harry refuses to be impatient about this. He’s got hours to draw this out, but he’ll be surprised if it even takes one. His last orgasm was rushed and harsh, wanking off in the shower before he had to go to a meeting. He had a hand braced against the tile wall, hot water beating down on his skin to turn it pink. There was no time for fingering and the thought of using the toy has him biting his knuckles.

Without any more hesitancy Harry peels his boxers down his thighs and watches his dick spring free. It’s not overly-cocky to admit that he’s got a nice dick. It’s thick and uncut and the perfect length to receive blow jobs. There have been a fair few people who have upped his ego with kind words and moans and gasps about how well nice his dick is.

Harry slides out of his briefs then kicks them off the end of the bed. The air in the room is warm and it does nothing to settle the buzz thrumming under his skin. He wants to touch his dick so badly, but he digs his heels further into the mattress and teases his chest instead.

His nipples are even more sensitive than they were before; buds perky and pebbled. He leaves his left hand there to tweak them as his fingers dance around his belly button. He tugs on the fine hairs under his navel, feeling his stomach lurch and his dick jump as he does so. He circles around his navel again and skitters his fingers back up to play with his other nipple as he repeats the path with his other hand.

Lulling his head to the side, Harry closes his eyes and enjoys how his sensitivity heightens now that he’s taken away his eyesight. His hand trails down, down, down until he’s wrapping his hand around his dick. He groans from deep in his throat now that he’s finally able to touch and it’s like the damn breaks. He can’t help the mewl he lets out when he pushes back his foreskin and feels how wet he is at the tip.

He’s breathing heavy and biting his lip so hard that he consciously lets go of it and forces himself to relax. Every Monday and Thursday morning he does a half hour of meditation and he channels that breathing now to cool his tacky skin.

Once he’s collected himself, Harry plays with his foreskin, pushing and pulling it over the head of his dick. It’s intense, but welcome. The opportunity to have the time to really tease is making him loopy and the enthusiasm to draw out his orgasm is dwindling with every passing second. He hitches a leg up and sinks lower on the bed, barely brushing his balls before he’s hissing under his breath.

Harry grabs some of the pillows to his left and props them under his hips. It takes a while to find a comfortable position where his neck isn’t wonky, but once he finds it Harry gives his dick a couple more tugs. His knees naturally widen and his chest starts to sweat. Arousal swims in the air with the lavender, traces of the clementine are gone.

He uses eager fingers to feel around for the lube, popping the cap and drizzling too much on his fingertips. It’s cool to the touch so Harry rubs it between his thumb and fingers in an attempt to warm it up. There had been one incident when Harry first explored anal fingering when he didn’t warm up the lube and ended up seizing it. He got an awful crick in his neck and his shoulder spasm-ed uncomfortably when he tried to jerk away from the temperature.

This lube is nice though; definitely one of his personal favourites that he first discovered in the midst of a random hook up. He had snuck the bottle into the front of his jeans when he dressed himself and then with a kiss he was gone, smirking more about stealing the lube than about the fact that he had gotten laid.

The angle affords him enough to touch his hole, just barely teasing the rim as he circles it with slicked up fingers. He clenches hard when his middle finger slips into the first knuckle, but that’s all that can fit. So Harry stays with that pace, listens to the music playing a dirty rhythm as he circles his hips. His abs are flexing to support him and his thighs are starting to ache, but he lives for the burn. He loves athletic sex where his shoulders burn and his thighs feel like they’re going to give out and he’s a sweaty mess of want and need.

It’s what he’s hoping for now as he flips onto his side and closes his eyes.

His wet fingers dance across his hip until he’s able to walk his fingers down the mound of his ass in search of his hole. His middle finger slides in easily. It goes all the way in with minimal resistance and has Harry shaking out a breath of relief. It’s absolutely what he’s been waiting for – that first sink of his finger. He stays like that, on his side with his eyes fallen shut, mouth open in pleasure while he wiggles and worms his finger around.

He stays clear of his prostate and withdraws his fingers, pressing two in this time and shuddering. He licks over his dry lips and bites down on the bottom one. His hips roll back to meet his fingers. He gets as deep as he can before grinding his hips backwards and removing his finger.

His eyes catch on the vibrator, thick and tempting. Harry scissors his fingers, whining outrageously when it’s not enough. With another whine, Harry removes his fingers and adds a third one this time. He curls his fingers and clenches his eyes shut. He feels full, but empty. He needs more, more, more.

Sucking his cheeks in to generate spit, Harry grabs the vibrator and shoves the tip of it into his mouth. It’s off, but the feeling is full and heavy on his tongue. He tries to keep it balanced on the pillow his cheek is resting on except it keeps slipping when Harry works his hips back. His only option is to suck deeply on the toy to keep it in his mouth.

Harry resumes his fingering, this time wrapping his other hand around his dick. He keeps a loose hold as he rocks his hips back and forth, moaning around the toy with his lips sealed shut. He wants to come so bad and he’s so close. His forefinger and thumb that are teasing his foreskin are wet with precome. His stomach is coiling with pleasure, his toes pointed and sweaty. He feels his orgasm bubbling up on the surface and tries to still his body.

His hips don’t seem to get the memo as they snap up into his loose fist. He plays with his balls, running the edge of his nails along them. He explores his skin with his nails, running them up and around his inner thighs, around his navel and down the side of his shaft. Harry’s legs squeeze together and he stills completely this time.

The toy pops out of his mouth gently. Music encourages Harry to keep going, but he takes his fingers out gingerly and lets go of his dick completely. He feels around the bed for the lube and slicks up the toy. It’s wet with his spit and combined with the generous amount of lube that Harry’s used, it seems sufficient enough.

Harry gets up onto his hands and knees with his forehead pressed into the pillow. He turns his cheek and inhales through his nose, exhaling slowly as he inserts the toy. His rim stretches to accommodate the flared head and then the rest of the toy sinks in easily. It’s not turned on yet, but Harry has his thumb on the activation button.

Every squelch of the toy is another moment closer to hitting that first button and Harry tries to ignore the way his cock is rubbing against his stomach as he rocks forward and back on the bed.

The duvet is soft beneath his knees and makes it easy to focus on the sensations lighting up his skin. With a press of his thumb, Harry’s body jolts.

The vibrations are soft and a good warm-up, but now that Harry’s had a taste, he wants more and more and more. He surpasses the second setting to go to the third and final one. It’s intense and the flared head jerks quickly against his prostate. Harry’s a moaning mess into the pillow; a mix of saliva and sweat staining the case.

He’s loud and outrageous in his sounds, not bothering to filter out any hitched breath or cut-off groan. Harry’s hand slips and the vibrator pulls out halfway, changing the angle completely. Harry cries out with what he’ll defend as a manly shriek and then whimpers to get back onto an elbow and his knees.

The toy is buzzing away, masking the sound of the music and infiltrating what seems to be every sense of him. It’s all he can feel and hear and the smell of his sweat and need is overtaking the lavender now. Harry can taste his orgasm he’s so close.

It’s just a couple more jerks of his hand around the toy, tilting his hips so his dick brushes against his stomach, and then bucking his hips back and then –

Blissful seconds of coming where Harry whites out and flails onto his stomach. His dick twitches out thick ribbons of come against his stomach and sheets. If he wasn’t so fuzzy from coming he would worry about the wet spot and the come smearing everywhere.

As it is, Harry lays with the vibrator hanging half out of his arse. The flared bit keeps it in, but the feeling isn’t as nice when he’s sensitive and tired. Harry shuts off the toy then extracts it gingerly. His rim clenches around nothing for a fair few moments before he rolls onto his other side stares at the mess he’s just made.

His dick is still softening against his thighs and there’s come all the way up to the bottom of his butterfly tattoo. He glances at the clock and sees that it’s been over an hour of his time. It’s the most satisfying orgasm he’s had in a long time and he feels thoroughly fucked out.

He’s useless as he skims his fingers through the mess on his stomach, thinking about how his refraction period is no longer what it was when he was younger. Maybe he could have jerked himself off before using the toy on himself, or maybe he still has to time play with himself when he wakes up before he goes to yoga. Either way, Harry’s got a fucked out grin on his face as he crawls under the covers, drying come and all, thinking about how this was a night well spent.

**Author's Note:**

> please share or like the [little post :)](http://vinoharry.tumblr.com/post/135413602698)  
> hit me up on [tumblr](http://vinoharry.tumblr.com/ask) if you'd like, i'd love to hear your thoughts!  
> 


End file.
